In the Early Dawn Light
by Kamikoko
Summary: Oneshot sequel to Silence. In the early morning hours, just after Elphaba falls asleep, Galinda awakens for a short while...but why? Unrequited Gelphie.


**A/N**: Since my first Gelphie oneshot wasn't completely hated, I decided to actually write the sequel in Galinda's point of view! I hope that this one is well-liked too.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Wicked. I do own a lot of other Wicked-related merchandise though!

**------------ In the Early Dawn Light ------------**

Elphaba Thropp.

The Third Descending Eminent Thropp.

Galinda's unusual and exceedingly peculiar, altogether quite impossible to describe roommate.

The green girl.

All of these names and titles referred to the same girl, though to Galinda, this same girl was only one thing: her roommate Elphaba. Her Elphie.

Every morning, for a long time now, Galinda had been waking up very early, in the early morning hours just as the sun was rising; just to watch the rare vision of her roommate asleep.

Elphaba really was a ravishing girl, despite the green skin.

No…not despite it: in addition to it.

The early dawn light gently fell upon Elphaba's face through the window of their room, giving her skin a soft, emerald glow, and accentuating the sharp features of her face.

Through the thin blankets on her bed, Galinda could see the outlines of Elphaba's long, slender legs.

Galinda smiled as she studied Elphaba as she slept. The blonde honestly couldn't believe how much her outlook of the green girl had changed since she first came to Shiz…

When they first were assigned as roommates, Galinda was horrified that she would be sharing a room with a _green girl_. She was so wrapped up in herself, that she did what she herself despised: she judged Elphaba based on her appearance.

Being a blonde – a _pretty_ blonde, at that – Galinda had always been subject to ridicule as "unintelligent" and "slow".

She hated that.

And yet…she had done it to Elphaba. From just seeing Elphaba's vividly green skin, she had labeled her as a "freak", and she had mocked the vibrant hue that she now adored so much.

Since that night that Madame Morrible had given her her training wand, all thanks to Elphaba, Galinda had seen the green girl in a new light.

She saw Elphaba for who she was: a kind, intelligent, extravagantly beautiful girl.

Sure, Elphaba had her down points: her dripping sarcasm, her moodiness, and her apathy to everyone around her…but Galinda knew that there was more to the puzzle that was Elphaba Thropp.

The blonde wanted with all her heart and soul to solve this puzzle that was her roommate. She wanted to understand the green girl to the fullest extent possible. Galinda wanted to absorb all that was Elphaba Thropp.

And what Galinda wanted, Galinda got.

Or…at least that's how it usually worked. But there was something stopping her from telling Elphaba about how she felt…

It was an unfamiliar feeling to Galinda. She was usually so sure of everything she did and said, but the mere thought of telling Elphaba filled Galinda with this strange new feeling…uttermost terror.

Even though the two girls had been friends for a short while now, Galinda had learned so much about her roommate through her constant prodding for "secrets".

She'd found out that Elphaba felt that her father didn't love her. She also found out that Elphaba's father favored her sister Nessarose over her.

Though she didn't show it, the sad tone in the green girl's voice made Galinda's heart _break_.

Somehow…Galinda felt that there was a special bond between them – the kind of bond that could help Elphaba realize that she was not alone.

Galinda knew that she would have to tell the green girl eventually, and she was sure that even with all of the waiting, her fear would most likely not subside.

However, until she told Elphaba how she felt, Galinda was determined to make Elphaba feel loved. To make Elphaba feel like someone cared about her.

Because a popular blonde someone did. More than the green girl could know.

And Galinda had a feeling…that if Elphaba felt the same way too, that they could be very happy together.

Galinda was willing to take this risk, for her and the green girl's sake.

She wanted Elphaba to be happy.

And after all, what Galinda wanted, Galinda got.

_**------------ Fin ------------**_

Well…that's the sequel. It's a bit shorter than the one in Elphaba's point of view…but I'm happy with it.

A multi-chapter fanfiction is imminent, if I can figure out how to begin the story. I was thinking of using these two oneshots and combining them into the first two chapters of a new story…then I'd just go from there.

What do you think?

Please review?


End file.
